


Пока

by foina_cale



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, упоминается Тревор - Freeform, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foina_cale/pseuds/foina_cale
Summary: Йен едет в отпуск в Мексику.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837461) by [PrettyCalypso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyCalypso/pseuds/PrettyCalypso). 



Йен открыл свой шкафчик и улыбнулся. На внутренней стороне дверцы был приклеен кусок бумаги 10х12. Открытка, которую он получил пару месяцев назад. На одной стороне был изображён солнечный мексиканский пляж, а на другой, рядом с адресом, большими буквами написано: «Пошёл ты на хуй».

— Снова загадочная открытка? — спросила Сью, стоявшая у собственного шкафчика.

— Что? — Йен оторвался от разглядывания картинки и посмотрел на напарницу.

— Открытка, — кивнула она. — Ты смотришь на неё и лыбишься каждый раз, как отрываешь шкафчик. Однажды тебе придётся рассказать мне, от кого она, Галлагер.

— От тайного поклонника, — подмигнул Йен. Он снял с крючка куртку и закрыл металлическую дверцу.

Сью ухмыльнулась и уже собралась ответить, но тут завопила сирена и по станции объявили вызов «девять-один-один». Они без заминки похватали вещи и направились к машине.

— Ну и, — начала Сью, вырулив со станции, — ты ещё встречаешься с тем парнем… как там его зовут?

— Джордан. И мы не встречаемся, это просто секс.

— До сих пор страдаешь из-за разрыва, да?

— Я о нём уже забыл. Просто не хочу ни с кем встречаться.

— Ой да ладно, Галлагер, и месяца не прошло после твоего расставания с пожарником-изменщиком, как ты начал встречаться с Тревором. А теперь сколько? Восемь месяцев? А ты до сих пор один?

— Мне просто не нужны сейчас отношения.

— Или ты до сих пор о нём думаешь.

Йен покачал головой. Он уже давно не вспоминал о Треворе, хотя расстались они не слишком красиво. Йен вернулся из Техаса, с мексиканской границы, девять месяцев назад. Сказал на работе, что болел, семье сказал, что был занят работой и бойфрендом, а Тревору — что пришлось отвлечься на семейные проблемы. А благодаря тому, что на той же неделе умерла Моника, его ложь выглядела правдоподобней и люди не задавали слишком много вопросов. Но отношения с Тревором с тех пор всё больше портились, потому что Йен не мог перестать думать о Микки и чувствовал себя виноватым из-за того, что так скоро вернулся к Тревору после такого эмоционального — метафорически и буквально — путешествия через страну; не говоря уж о том, что он не просто изменил.

Его мысли прервал голос Сью:  
— Что собираешься делать?

— С чем?

— Ты берёшь отпуск на две недели, что ты собираешься с ними делать?

— А, я планирую уехать, — улыбнулся Йен.

— Куда?

— В Мексику. Впервые полечу на самолёте.

— Один?

— Да.

— А почему в Мексику?

— Не знаю. Может, потому что каждый день пялился на открытку?

***

Йен со вздохом облегчения покинул душный и дурно пахнущий салон самолёта. Самолёты ему были определённо противопоказаны, в следующий раз он поедет на автобусе или машине, и плевать, если дорога займёт несколько дней, а не часов, он теперь ненавидел летать. Он прошёл таможенный контроль, продемонстрировав новёхонький паспорт — у него теперь был паспорт, как у настоящего представителя американского среднего класса! Чиновник на контроле едва взглянул на него, молча поставил штамп, а затем вернул паспорт и пропустил через дверь. Прошло девять месяцев, и Йен пересекал границу с Мексикой. Легально. Он забрал свою сумку с конвейера и вышел в зал прилёта, оглядываясь вокруг в поисках знакомого лица и стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что сердце бьётся слишком часто.

— Кого-то ищешь? — послышался из-за спины знакомый голос.

Йен улыбнулся и обернулся. На Микки были солнечные очки и кепка, которые закрывали верхнюю половину его лица. Его губы растянулись в улыбке, которая вторила улыбке Йена. Какое-то время они просто смотрели друг на друга, наслаждаясь мыслью о воссоединении. А потом кто-то из них, или может оба шагнули вперёд и столкнулись губами. И они целовались посреди аэропорта, как в кино, жадно и одновременно сладко, дыша друг другом.

***

Йен посмотрел на лежащего в его руках Микки, любуясь его лёгким загаром, и поцеловал его в макушку. Микки вздохнул и прекратил нежные движения пальцев, которыми рисовал узоры у Йена на груди. Он перекатился и схватил сигарету с прикроватной тумбочки, прикурил и снова откинулся на кровати, сохранив небольшую дистанцию между их обнажёнными телами.

— Здесь тоже есть скорая помощь, — сказал Микки. — Ты легко нашёл бы работу.

— Знаю, — кивнул Йен, отнимая у Микки сигарету. Он затянулся и вернул её обратно. — Но моя жизнь всё ещё в Чикаго. Пока.

Микки не стал спорить. Молча докурив, он потушил сигарету в пепельнице.

— И? Будем видеться по две недели в году, пока ты не будешь готов или типа того?

— Я знаю, это не лучший вариант. — Йен пожал плечами. — Но лучше, чем ничего, правда?

— Что лучше, чем ничего? Чтоб я тебя дожидался как сучка какая-то, пока ты решаешь, хочешь приехать или нет?

— Я не прошу меня ждать. И если ты не хочешь меня видеть, я сюда не вернусь.

Эта угроза ненадолго повисла между ними. Йен угрожал не всерьёз и надеялся, что Микки ещё хоть раз попросит его остаться. Микки хотел приковать Йена к кровати, чтоб тот никогда не уехал, но не желал отрывать его от налаженной жизни в Чикаго.

— Делай что хочешь, — буркнул Микки.

Йен улыбнулся и повернулся на бок, чтобы как следует его видеть.

— Мик?

— Чего?

— Я тебя люблю.

— Да отъебись ты, Галлагер.

_Я тебя тоже._

**Author's Note:**

> если вам понравился фик и вы хотите оставить лайк, то лучше сделайте это у автора, **PrettyCalypso** : [здесь](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8837461)


End file.
